When You're Gone
by Jasper6509
Summary: Tails is coping after Cosmo's death. Based on the song "When You're Gone" by Avril Lavigne.


*I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!

Summary: Tails is coping after Cosmo's death. Based on the song "When You're Gone" by Avril Lavigne.

When You're Gone

Tails looked out into space at where the Metarex's strange seed had been. This was also the last place her saw Cosmo before…she died. Sacrificing herself to give the others a chance to finally stop Dark Oak made her the bravest person he had ever met.

_I always needed time on my own,  
I never thought I'd, need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone,  
And the bed where you lied,  
Is made up on your side._

Tears slipped down his face as he clasped the seed in his hand. After the canon had been fired and Dark Oak stopped, Sonic and Shadow tried to save Cosmo. In a last ditch effort, they had tried to resurrect her. But all they produced was the tiny seed he now held in his hands.

_When you walk away  
I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?  
_

Cosmo was their friend and now she was gone. Cream and Cheese were in their bedroom crying their eyes out over their lost friend. Amy had silently vanished from the bridge. Probably to grieve alone Tails thought. Chris and Knuckles were in the engine room to get them up and moving again. But Tails knew that they were keeping themselves busy to block out the grief they were feeling. Sonic and Shadow were untangling Dr. Eggman's ship so they could all head back to Mobias together.

_When you're gone,  
The pieces of my heart are missing you!  
When you're gone,  
The face I came to know is missing too!  
When you're gone,  
All the words I need to hear to always get me through the day...  
And make it OK...  
I miss you._

But no one hurt more than Tails. Cosmo had always been kind to him…she had even treated his wound when he was injured that one time. She always had a way of making him smile or laugh.

_I've never felt this way before,  
Everything that I do,  
Reminds me of you.  
And the clothes you left,  
They lie on the floor,  
And they smell just like you,  
I love the things that you do!_

He loved the way that she had been able to commune with the vegetation on all the plants they visited. It had helped let them know how exactly the planet was suffering.

_When you walk away  
I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?_

Tails wanted Cosmo to come up to him and tell him it would be all right. He wanted her to be near her so they could gaze at the star together. He had wanted her to live on Mobias with them. They all could've been the perfect family_._

_When you're gone,  
The pieces of my heart are missing you!  
When you're gone,  
The face I came to know is missing too!  
And when you're gone,  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day...  
And make it OK...  
I miss you._

Now the only thing they could do is return to Mobias and try and forget the pain and suffering along their travels. Tails knew that pain was a great life teacher and that it was his first step in truly healing since Cosmo died not long ago.

_We were made for each other,  
Out here forever,  
I know we were,  
Yeah Yeah!  
All I ever wanted was for you to know,  
Everything I do I give my heart and soul,  
I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me...  
Yeah!_

Once they returned to Mobias they would have to start anew. They would hack to get back into the habit of stopping Eggman and spending time at Cream's house. Tails stood up. Even if Cosmo had died, that didn't mean her memory should die with her.

_When you're gone,  
The pieces of my heart are missing you!  
When you're gone,  
The face I came to know is missing too!  
When you're gone,  
The words I need to hear will always get me through the day...  
And make it OK...  
I miss you!_

Once they arrived at Mobias, Tails would plant the seed. He wanted it to grow and sprout into a new life. Cosmo had told him that the seeds like these were from her clan and a new child was born when the flower from this seed bloomed. Tails hoped that everyone would help him take care of the child if that really did happen.

Tails smiled wider. He would make sure that the child would know about its mother, the one who saved the galaxies from the evil Metarex. The child would learn about its heritage and Tails hoped that it would be just like Cosmo.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
